Where Loyalties Lie
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: He doesn't want to do it. He knows it's wrong. But Sam needs the blood to be stronger. And Ruby just happens to supply. But does he realise what she's doing to him? Sam/Ruby. T for blood and implied sexual content. Spoilers: 4x22


He said he wouldn't do it again. He said that last time really was his _last_time.

And yet, there he was, lying with Ruby yet again, still under her power, still addicted to her drug. Thinking of his brother's words, he always tried to say _No, no, no_; but he couldn't help it. The temptation was too much. And he needed it.

He needed it because it made him stronger. He needed it to save the world. He trusted Ruby, Ruby the rogue demon who went against her kind for Sam. He didn't know of her lies, her deceptions, how she manipulated and toyed with him. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Sam knelt at the edge of the bed, bare skin glistening with sweat. His mouth hung open, dry and panting, as he gazed up at the demon with pleading green eyes. He was weak, now, weak and crazed. It'd been too long, too long since he had some. He needed more. _And he needed it now._

Ruby stared back at him, twiddling a butterfly knife in her fingers, a cattish grin on her face. There was something sinister to her dark eyes, something that, if Sam looked harder, would've revealed her true intentions. But no, those were simply demon eyes, simply the standard glassy gleam of her kind. She was looking out for Sam, she wanted to help Sam, she was doing this all for Sam.

"_Please_?" Sam rasped, begging like a dog at her feet. That's what he was when he didn't have it, a dog. He had to whimper and whine for what would make him strong, but in the end it was worth it. Because having power freed him, liberated him, saved him. That power meant he could stop the seals, prevent the apocalypse, keep everybody safe. And Ruby was the key to it all.

Ruby let out a soft laugh, then examined her reflection in the knife's gleaming blade. Though Sam thought she was taking a moment to look at herself-check how askew her raven hair was, see how many marks decorated her neck thanks to him, make him wait even longer-Ruby's focus kept on Sam. She loved seeing him like that, seeing him on his knees, ravished, vulnerable, at her mercy. She trained him well, like a docile wolf puppy that would eventually turned into a trained killer under her command. There was something poetic about it, something truly beautiful, something only a demon could appreciate.

She lifted a leg, resting it on Sam's sticky shoulder and back. Then, Ruby leaned over, taking the blade of the knife to the side of her calf, and making a smooth, straight cut. It didn't hurt her-the knife wasn't silver or anything-and from the new slice she drew dark crimson blood.

Sam's head snapped to the side, animalistic senses kicking in. The metallic scent tantalised his nostrils, making them flare as he inhaled the smell. His mouth, instead of watering, dried more, urging him to use the red elixir to quench his thirst and boost his strength. With this he'd be stronger. With this he could do it.

He grasped a hold of her leg, positioning himself so he could swiftly lick right along the bleeding wound. The crimson flowed into him, and as it welled in his mouth he felt the power come to him.

Ruby let out a stifled moan, rolling her foot as Sam suckled on the cut. Her grin grew as she watched him feed on the power within every tiny droplet of blood and transform him into sheer demonic perfection.

When it was time, he'd be ready.

More than ready for the job he was destined for.

And how she would be rewarded.

Sam shut his eyes and licked his lips, mouth red, tangs of iron heavy on his tongue. He felt stronger, and that justified what he was doing. He was doing this to help people, not to hurt them.

But then, Dean crossed his mind. What would Dean think? After Sam promised to stop, what would his brother say? Say if he found Sam wrapped around Ruby's finger? Drinking her blood on his knees?

Sam sucked in his lower lip as a wave of shame washed over him, a voice somewhere in his mind whispering faintly that this was wrong, that he really should stop, that Dean was right. He shut his eyes, and silently argued that he was doing it for all the right reasons, and he would use these dark powers for good things. But there was still a hint of doubt, one warning him that the power blinded him from the truth.

He looked back up at Ruby, who had her cherry lips pressed to the flat side of the red-edged knife. Her eyebrows rose, silently asking how he felt, knowing the answer was _better_.

Sam swallowed, then let out a sigh.

He gave in to the strength coursing through him, ignoring the voices siding with his brother and family. If this worked, he could just go back to them, and they'd usher him in and apologise for questioning him. They'd thank him for stopping Lilith and everything would go back to the way it was.

"More," He mouthed.

That was it. He was hers. On Ruby's leash of addiction, devoted to training for evil under the guise of good. Sam hadn't let go of Dean or the others, but she had enough control of him to, eventually, break those ties. But now, it was clear, that he'd listen to her obediently, the puppy choosing to become a killing machine.

Ruby nodded, and was happy to supply, happy because she knew where Sam's loyalty lied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I was just sitting around when suddenly Sam/Ruby happened. I need a little work on it though. Well anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)**


End file.
